Every Scar Tells a Tale
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: Just when the boys think that the worst is behind them and they understand the power a mysterious scarred girl arrives at Spencer who will show them what true power really is... "What are you? Are you a witch? an elemental?" Tyler asked in wonder. "I am Scarlett Ledger...no more no less." Pogue/OC and slight Reid/OC I dont own the covenant (even though i wish i owned Pogue ;) )
1. A New Begining

Every Scar Tells a Tale

Every scar tells a tale. It may be something small and easy to hide. But not in her case. No, no that would be far too simple. And if she had learnt one thing in life, it was this. _Nothing_was ever as simple as it seemed.

It was well pass curfew by the time that Pogue Parry reached the dorms of Spencer Academy. And as predicted the doors were locked. For a moment he considered calling Tyler to unlock the door but then decided against it. There were very few things in this world that could anger the youngest Son of Ipswich but waking him at 3:00am to unlock a door was definitely one of them.

He glanced around but he couldn't see anyone. He focused his attention on the lock. A ripple of fire travelled through his eyes. The lock clicked, he smiled and opened the door. Stepping out of the rain he was about to close the door when he heard a woman's voice over the rain, "Wait! Hold the door please!" followed by a quiet scream and a laugh. Pulling the door open he watched the figure of a young lady running through the rain towards him. He smiled encouragingly at her and called, "Quick! You can make it!" he laughed when she stepped in a puddle, efficiently drenching her lower body.

Running inside she clamped her hand over her mouth as her left foot slipped out from under her. Instinctively Pogue leapt forward and caught her easily. Even in the dim lights of the hallway he could make out her features. Her dark brown eyes, almost black, never left his. Her lips were modest but full and pulled into a beautiful smile revealing white teeth. Her hair was long and black as night complimenting her sun kissed skin. She was a size or two past thin, but in a way it only made her more beautiful, giving her an hour glass figure and perfect curves. It wasn't until the water from her clothes had seeped into his sleeve that he realised he had been holding her longer then was necessary.

Clearing his throat he stood up slowly, hand on the small of her back he helped her stand. "Thank you." She said, her voice holding a wistful note. She sneezed randomly. It was the cutest sneeze Pouge had ever heard. _'And that's the most random thing I've ever thought."_ Pouge thought to himself. Pulling off his jacket he wrapped it around her shoulders. He smiled at her, it was good to be smiling, he hadn't smiled since the accident with Chase, "There you go." She looked surprised and went to pull it off, "No, leave it. Or else you'll freeze to death."

She smiled, "Thanks, but I'm only on the fourth floor." But even as she said it Pouge could see her holding onto the jacket as if it was the warmest thing in the world.

"Really? Same here. I'll walk you to your room." He said, "Strange I haven't seen you around." He had gone back to living at the dorms while his apartment was being renovated, but he still couldn't remember seeing her around school.

"Yeah I'm new; I only started three days ago, but for the last two nights I've been crashing on my friends couch. I keep getting in too late." She laughed quietly at herself.

Pogue nodded in understanding. "Yeah that's one of the reasons why I got my apartment."

"Oh cool, maybe next time I'll crash at yours." She laughed, it was a beautiful sound, the kind of laugh that can only come from someone who had experienced pain, the kind of laugh that had finally been set free, and he couldn't help but laugh with her. Despite only just meeting this girl he had to admit he really wouldn't mind if she stopped by randomly.

They laughed and joked up the stairs and then suddenly they were on their floor. Swiping his arm out in front of them with a bow Pogue added, "After you my lady."

She smiled and curtsied. With a nod she led him down the hall and to her room. He looked at her with a strange expression. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Is this seriously your room?" he asked.

"Yeah…why?" she asked, not knowing why he found it so hard to believe.

Pogue pointed at the door to the room next to them. "Because that's my room."

"Bull! Really?" she said with a laugh.

"It is! Here I'll prove it!" he pulled out a set of keys attached to a small bike key ring; it had been a gift from Tyler last Christmas. Selecting one of the silver keys he unlocked the door and opened it. "See?"

She laughed, "Indeed I do." Taking off his jacket she handed it back with a smile. Pulling out her keys the silver dagger key chain caught Pogue's eyes and he reached out to touch it as she fumbled for her key. As soon as his finger touched the tip he pulled his hand back with a quiet yelp-like sound. It was sharp to the point. She giggled quietly as he sucked on the blood. "Yeah it's sharp" she laughed.

"Thanks a bunch for the warning!" he said around his finger.

"Well yeah, who knows what kind wack jobs lurk the halls of a prestigious boarding school at 3:00 in the morning!" she said sarcastically with wide innocent eyes. Pouge laughed. "Well…I guess I should probably get to bed, first day of classes tomorrow after all."

Not wanting to say goodbye just yet Pogue asked hurriedly "do you have your time table yet, you never know we might have classes together." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah its inside," she said as she opened the door and turned on the light. "It would be pretty cool to know someone on my first day for a change." She led him into the room and he was surprised to see that the room was empty apart from a made up bed, a cupboard and a few unpacked cardboard boxes. In the corner was a large trunk. His curiosity was eating away at him.

"What's in the trunk?" he asked as casually as he could manage.

She glanced over at the trunk and he saw her smile waver for a heartbeat, it was so quick that he wasn't even sure he had seen it. "Umm…nothing really just some shoes and…stuff. Here it is." She pulled out her timetable and handed it to him.

Giving it a quick look over he told her "We're in most of the same classes, and the others I can introduce you to a couple of friends of mine who have those classes."

"That's awesome! Thanks." she said, relief clear in her voice. He smiled back and turned to leave. "Goodnight." He called over his shoulder.

Walking back into his room he pulled off his shirt, it hadn't hit him till now just how tired he was. He was about to change out of his jeans when there was a knock at the door. Opening it he was surprised to see her standing there. He had to hide the amusement that he felt at the sight of her expression as she took in the sight of him, shirtless. "Yes?" he asked as calmly as he could.

She looked away quickly, a lovely red blush colouring her cheeks, "Umm…I figured I should probably find out your name." Pogue had to admit that she managed to keep the embarrassment that gave colour to her cheeks out of her voice.

He smiled and offered her his hand, "Pogue. Pogue Parry."

Smiling she took and shook his hand, "Scarlett. Scarlett Ledger."

"Lovely to meet you Scarlett Ledger, and goodnight." He said with a nod.

"Right, goodnight, Pogue Parry" she turned and walked back to her door flashing him one of her beautiful smiles before entering and closing her door behind her.

**A/N I know its not that interesting just yet, but wait it gets better. I promise. This is my seccond fanfic so please be gentle :)**

**Also please leav a review i welcome any and all feed back good or bad.**

**And if you want to check out my other covenant fanfic 'Powerless'.**


	2. Early start

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Scarlett groaned, she had always hated alarm clocks, especially when they went off. Slamming her hand on the off button she was horrified when rather thanstopping the damned device continued to torture her. Pressing the button repeatedly she finally lost her patients and threw the clock across the room where it collided with the wall with a satisfying smash.

She was about to roll back over to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Getting up she was just about ready to murder whoever was on the other side of that door until she opened it and saw Pogue standing there with a worried look on his perfect face. "Are you ok? I heard something smash!"

"Don't worry I'm fine, my alarm clock and I just had a disagreement which my wall sorted out." She said sleepily. She was immensely grateful for the door that was now hiding her bottom half, as she was only in a silk shirt and laced underwear.

"I understand," he said with a laugh. "Well you better hurry, first period starts in thirty minutes, I could walk you to class if you want?" he asked the question with a hint of worry, as if he was worried she would say no.

"Yeah that would be really nice, thanks. In fact if you don't mind I might end up following you for most of the day." The school was so big that without a guide she would have no chance.

"Hey no worries, but I have swimming practice later." He warned.

"Cool are you any good?" she teased.

"Come along and you'll find out."

"Well then I better get dressed." She said.

He laughed and gave her a once over that made her blush "If you insist, I'll see you in twenty minutes." Smirking she closed the door. Turning towards the closet she braced herself for the uniform. She had to admit, she had seen worst. She quickly got dressed, swapping the short skirt for her longer black one in an attempt to keep out the Ipswich chill, she looked at the clock. She had ten minutes to brush her hair and teeth, breakfast will have to wait. She sighed as her stomach voiced its protests. Pulling out a mirror and her brush from one of the boxes, she cringed at the state of her hair. _'I look like a pigeon's ass!'_ she thought to herself as she started running her brush through the knots. Once her hair was half decent she grabbed her favourite clip, it was in the shape of a flame, and though the colours had faded she still found it beautiful. Once her raven black hair was up she did her teeth and grabbed her pre packed bag. She was about to leave when something stopped her. Looking over her shoulder she sighed. Checking the clock she saw she still had a few minutes to herself. Putting down her bag she retrieved the key from her pillow case and unlocked the trunk. It was a plain thing with no memorable markings or patterns. It was designed to be easily forgotten. And to everyone other than Scarlett it was.

Lifting the lid she smiled at its content. These she understood. Selecting one she strapped it to her thigh, careful that the blade was safely in the holder. With the silver knife strapped to her leg she felt slightly calm. She hadn't slept well after her talk with Pogue because that was when the nerves had set in. Before she could dwell on her nerves there was a knock at the door. "Ummm, just a minute!" she called, closing the trunk and turning the key. Putting the key back in her pillow case she pulled out the small jewelled ring that she always kept near. Slipping it on her middle finger on her left hand she felt the pressure on her temple ease. Putting a smile on her face she grabbed her bag and opened the door. Pogue stood there _'In all his hotness!' _leaning against the door frame. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She said taking a deep breath. No matter how many schools her parents dumped her at the first day was never going to be easy. People always had the same questions like: who is she? Where is she from? I wonder if she's nice. I wonder if I should say hi. But of course they never did. They watched her from a distance, as if she was a newly discovered species, not knowing if she was dangerous or a pushover.

Pogue slung his arm over her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry about a thing, if anyone messes with you I got your back."

Laughing she shook off his arm, "What makes you think I can't handle any bitches Spencer can throw at me?"

"With that key ring, nothing, but getting expelled on the first day may not be the best idea." He told her.

"Wouldn't be a first time." She said without a hint of regret. Turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow he silently told her to continue. Rolling her eyes at him she decided to tell him, after all he'd end up finding out…they all did. "It was at this school in New York, first day and these girls decided it would be fun to humiliate the new girl. All day they kept on going on and on about what they supposably heard about me. I'm not gonna lie, they had a…wicked sense of humour." She blinked furiously at the tears that threatened at the memory of what they had said. "Somehow they got to me. Then after gym class they cornered me in the girls change room. They kept going on and on about how I'd never fit in, that I had a face to ugly to hide. Once they realised I wasn't gonna say anything one of them slapped me. And I…snapped. An hour later, I was expelled; two of them had broken noses and the one that slapped me, two cracked ribs and a lesson she wouldn't be forgetting any time soon."

Pogue listened intently as she told him what happened. He couldn't help but feel a flush of anger. _'How dare those New York bitches do that to Scarlett?!'_stepping on front of her he stopped her. Putting a hand on either shoulder he looked her in the eyes, _'funny, I thought they were brown…not green' _it pained him to see that her eyes were wet with tears. "I swear to you no one here will do that and if anyone tries to they'll have me to answer to." He vowed sincerely.

It was strange. The protectiveness he felt for her was as strong as what he felt for his brothers. Stranger still, it was more than what he felt for Kate. Kate, his girlfriend of two years straight, the one thing normal about his life, was also the one thing about his life that was currently causing him pain (apart from the still cracked rib, courtesy of Chase). Letting go of her shoulders he gave her a smile, "Come on we have English first and Mr Gordon will not go easy on you if you're late, even if you're new."

She smiled, clearly happy to have the topic switched away from her. "Lead the way."

**A/N A masive thank you to the people who fav/followed this story i may not know you but i love you XD**

**Any who i hope you liked this chapter, and if you have any thoughts on what Scarletts hiding PM or review lets see if your right ;)**


	3. the New Girl

Scarletts POV

Pogue led Scarlett through the halls of Spencer and she couldn't help but feel bewildered by the fact that he knew where he was going. He led her into one of the classrooms and she was momentarily taken aback by the size and shape of it. The front of the room was small but the seats were on a steep angle. Noticing her pause he turned to her and asked "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad I'm not afraid of heights is all." She laughed.

"Yeah don't worry it takes a little while to get used to it. Come on." He led her up the stairs to where a crazily good looking guy sat. He turned to face them and flashed Pogue a smile, they bummed fists "Hey man." He said.

"Hey," Pogue replied with a smile, nudging Scarlett forward he introduced her to the guy. "Caleb this is Scarlett, Scarlett this is Caleb."

The guy, Caleb, put out his hand and Scarlett shook it. "Nice to meet you Scarlett, have you been going to Spencer long?" he said politely. Scarlett groaned internally, _'time for the life story'. _

She shook her head, "No first day. And before you ask, my last school was in Chicago, I have an older brother who doesn't go to school, so far my opinion on Ipswich is that it's cold, but" she glanced at Pogue, who was watching her with an amused expression. "The people are nice, I have a pet python and yes I have been to a lot of schools in the last year so I don't mean to come off as a bitch but the amount of times I've had to tell people that I figure that it's easier to get it out of the way." She finished by smiling politely at Caleb who seemed to be frozen with a bemused expression painted on his face.

Before he had a chance to reply a tall guy with long hair walked up to her and took hold of her waist, "Hey, I'm Aaron, I take it your new here. Why don't you come and sit with me and we can get," he looked down at her breasts, "More acquainted?"

Turning to face him she gave him a seductive smile. Lifting her hand she gestured with her finger for him to come closer, when he did she told him quietly: "We could do that or…you could run along and leave me alone, because if you ever touch me again I'll rip off your balls and shove them down your throat. How about that?" she gave him a deadly smile and watched as he raised his hands and walked away muttering 'crazy bitch' under his breath. She turned back to Pogue and Caleb, "Sorry about that, where were we?"

Pogue looked about ready to stab Aaron and Scarlett had to admit it was nice to have someone who actually wanted to protect her for a change. Caleb on the other hand was smiling from ear to ear, "Any girl who can answer twenty questions in one breath then threaten Aaron into submission with as much skill as you just did, in my books is awesome!"

His positive attitude seemed to flow into Pogue and he relaxed enough to smile and nod his agreement, though he still watched Aaron until he was satisfied that he wouldn't be coming back. Scarlett smiled, it was absolutely adorable, and completely in vain. She couldn't help but wonder would he still act this way if he knew the truth about her?

Pogues POV

Pogue looked back to Scarlett, "Why don't you take a seat? I just have to talk to someone first." He gave her en encouraging look. Caleb moved over and she sat down. As he walked away he could hear her and Caleb talking about her python.

Walking up a few more stairs he walked over to where Kate was sitting with Sarah. "Hey babe." He said with a forced smile hoping that he could avoid a fight. It was all they seemed to do ever since the whole ordeal with Chase and he didn't know what he could do to change that, he had tried agreeing with her, not speaking at all and switching topics but to no avail. He was starting to wonder if they would ever be as close as they were before.

Looking past him to Scarlett, who was laughing at something Caleb had said, she demanded "Who is that?!"

He sighed "Her names Scarlett, she lives in the dorm next door to me and it's her first day." He shrugged, "I promised to show her around."

"That's nice of you." Sarah said trying to ease the tension and failing.

"Yeah, very nice of you." And with that simple sentence it was on. Suddenly it wasn't just about Scarlett it was about every girl Pogue had ever been nice to. _'Here we go again!'_

_Scarlett POV_

Raised voices coming from the back of the room caused Scarlett and Caleb to pause. Turning around she saw Pogue, his face, which she had gotten used to see smiling was now angry, arguing with a pretty brunette. From next to her she heard Caleb mumble "not again."

Turning she looked at Caleb. "What do you mean 'not again'? Who is she?"

"Her names Kate, she's Pogue's girlfriend, but the way they've been fighting of late I don't know how much longer." He sighed.

She didn't know why but when she heard he had a girlfriend Scarlett couldn't help but feel jealousy stab at her heart. _'Ok so I guess I know why.'_He was gorges, funny and kind so it made sense that someone would have claimed him by now. Still that didn't mean that it didn't suck.

There was a loud slap sound from the back;she turned back in time to see Kate get up and storm out of the classroom, leaving Pogue standing there with his eyes closed and his hand on his now red cheek. After a few seconds he opened his eyes, glaring at the other students who had stopped their conversations and were now watching him.

Angry at them Scarlett got up and walked to his side. "What? You bitches never seen someone have a hisyfit before?! Grow up!" she yelled the worlds with enough venom in her voice that everyone turned away whispering to each other quietly. Looking at Pogue she tilted her head towards where Caleb sat waiting "Come on." Anger still present inside her she rubbed the gem of her ring. Feeling its familiar cool and with its magical properties her anger was quickly cooled to annoyance.

Caleb had moved over so that Pogue could sit in between them. He sat heavily but didn't speak. Just at that moment the teacher entered.

**A/N Again a massive thanks to the people who have faved this story, the fact that you guys like it makes me ridiculously happy XD**

**please feel free to Reveiw any thing you want to see in the story, i promise there will be a Scarlett VS Kate in the nxt chapter**


	4. Threats

Pogue's POV

Pogue sighed and looked around. Despite Scarlett's angry words the other students still threw glances over at Pogue whenever they thought Scarlett wasn't watching. Looking at Scarlett he couldn't help but feel slightly awed. Most students listened to what he said, and everyone listened to what Caleb said but that was because they were the 'Sons of Ipswich', Scarlett was a new student without any social status and yet with just a few words she had the class wrapped around her little finger. She had gone from a shy bubbly girl, to a fierce and protective woman in a heartbeat.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Scarlett turned to look at him, "What?" she asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He shook his head, "Nothing." She smiled and turned her gaze back to the board and wrote something down. Looking up he realised he had wrote nothing down. For a moment he considered Using to get the board worth of writing down.

'Don't!' he heard Caleb's voice in his head. The ability to speak to each other without actually speaking had been discovered shortly after the accident with Chase. It was helpful, but it was annoying as hell when Reid used it in his sleep.

Pogue rolled his eyes at Caleb 'I won't!' he started writing it down. 'It was just an option.' _'An option that would be really helpful right about now.' _he sighed again and continued to write forcing himself to focus and trying to ignore the looks he received.

An hour later the bell sounded for second period. Next to him Scarlett slumped down in her seat with a deep breath. "Well that was…riveting!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "What do we have next?"

"Ummm, History in Hb8." He said. He laughed at the confused look he received. "Don't worry I'll show you." Turning to Caleb he asked him "Coming or Sarah?"

Caleb gave him a knowing look, "Sarah." He said simply before turning to Scarlett. "I'll see you there though." She smiled and said her good bye.

Scarlett POV

Following Pogue through the halls of Spencer Scarlett felt the gaze of the people around her. "Ok seriously, do I have something in my teeth or something!?" she said quietly to Pogue.

He looked around and smiled "No you don't, at risk at sounding pig headed, that's what happens when you're walking the school with one of the Sons of Ipswich."

"I'm sorry but what the hell is a 'Son of Ipswich'?!" she laughed.

"Hey! I'm a Son of Ipswich!" Pogue laughed. At her raised eyebrow he explained. "Caleb, Reid, Tyler and I are the decedents of the original colony families of Ipswich, and so everyone calls us the Sons of Ipswich."

"Cool." Was the only thing she could think of as a reply. Pogue laughed and led her into another room that looked exactly like the last. Sitting on the desk at the front of the room and packing his things was someone Scarlett had doubted she would ever see again. "Mr Beansto?" she asked leaving Pogue's side and approaching the teacher she knew well.

Turning at the sound of his name he stood and she felt the familiar feeling of being dwarfed by the gentle giant. He stood at 6 foot 9, with shaggy dark brown hair and a familiar smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Scarlett? Hey, I haven't seen you in years! How are you?"

She rolled her eyes at him "It's only been a few months and I'm good, even better to see a familiar face. How long have you been working at Spencer?"

"Not long, todays my first day." He answered.

"Same." She laughed. Feeling someone beside her she turned to see Pogue, who had watched the encounter in silence with a curious look upon his face. "Pogue this is Mr Beansto, he was a trainee teacher at a school I went to a few months back. Sir this is Pogue." she felt strange introducing Pogue to someone on her first day and all.

"Wait, how many schools have you been to exactly?" Pogue asked with innocent curiosity.

Scarlett though for a moment, trying to recall only the schools she had attended and not the reason she had to change. "Six in the last year, seven if you count New York." She answered after a few moments.

Pogue's eyes widened at this new piece of information. Looking up she saw Mr Beansto's eyes were equally wide. "Wow, well anyway I have to go find my next class but it was great to see you again and I guess I'll see you around." Said Mr Beansto before leaving.

After he had left Pogue turned his curious gaze to her face. "Seven schools? Are you serious?"

She nodded, "Yep, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." She reminded him.

"Don't suppose you feel like telling me those things?" he asked with a charming smile that caused her heart to melt.

"Nope, but keep trying…maybe someday." She said as she turned and headed for the seats. Even as she said the words she knew they were a lie…or at least, they should have been a lie. There were things about her that he couldn't know. That no one should know. And yet looking into his eyes she felt like she could tell him everything. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her head. She had to focus; Spencer was supposed to be a new start, a way to escape the hell that had erupted at her last school. If she told him the truth about who and what she was…she sighed.

Pogue POV

Pogue watched as Scarlett shook her head and sigh. "Scarlett…is everything alright?" he asked hesitantly.

When she turned to face him her mouth smiled, but her brown _'Brown?'_ eyes betrayed the sadness her heart felt. "Of course." She replied in a false but cheerful voice. "Spencer may be big and bad but it's far from scary." She forced a laugh. And though it was clear that it was fake Pogue could see that whatever was on her mind she wasn't planning on sharing and he accepted that.

Looking over her shoulder he saw his younger brothers Reid and Tyler heading their way. "Heads up the two guys coming over are good friends of mine, but Reid, the blonde, can be a bit of an ass at times." His warning was met by a genuine smile and a nod. When they approached their reactions to Scarlett were as expected: Tyler's voice died down to a shy tone as a light blush coloured his cheeks while Reid went right ahead and slapped her rear end. Turning on her heel her fist connected with his nose with enough force to bloody it. She smirked as he stood there holding his nose too shocked to speak. "Don't touch what you can't afford!" she told him, her voice full of challenge.

Pogue and Tyler laughed as Reid tried to think of a reply. When his eyes lit up with an idea, Pogue jumped in to distract him. "Scarlett this is Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin, guys Scarlett Ledger." He gestured vaguely. Ignoring Reid entirely Scarlett turned to Tyler; flashing him a smile she offered him her hand "Nice to meet you" he said shaking it firmly with a sweet and friendly smile.

Reid smirked at Pogue "Finally over Kate I see, well" he gave Scarlett a look over that made her squirm, "She's pretty but you could do better."

"Shut up Garwin!" Pogue said in annoyance, Reid knew he had pissed off Pogue when he called him by his last name. "She's hotter than anyone you could ever get with!"

Scarlett laughed in amusement, "What does that say about you?" she glanced down at his fly, her face suggesting an insult.

Reid kept his face calm and collected, "If you're interested you can always find out." He winked.

"I'll have to decline; I don't think that hell has quite frozen over just yet." She answered quickly, matching Reid insult for insult.

Tyler watched on in amusement, "For the record I like her more than Kate."

Pogue was about to correct him when Kate walked past, shooting him daggers so sharp he could feel them physically. He repressed a wince when she cut into Scarlett's and Reid's insult off. She spoke quietly to Scarlett before shooting him a protective and hostile glance before walking to her seat. Scarlett watched her go before bursting into her laugh, sweet as bells.

Scarlett POV

Scarlett couldn't contain her laughter for long at Kate's words. 'Did she really think that she could threaten me?! What is this girl on?' she thought, unable to speak through her laughter. The confusion on the boys' faces sure as hell wasn't helping. Caleb and his girlfriend, ('was it Sarah?'), arrived and walked over. Caleb gave her a curious look, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"No idea, Kate told her something and the loon lost it!" Reid answered crudely. If Scarlett hadn't been laughing she would have told him to piss off, instead to her surprise it was Sarah who spoke in her defence.

"Leave her alone Reid!" she said with an eye roll. She extended her hand to Scarlett, who had finally wrestled her laughter into submission, "I'm Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend."

Scarlett shook it firmly, still grinning from ear to ear, "Scarlett, and I was laughing at what Kate said…" she trailed off doubting Pogue would find the humour in Kate's pathetic threat. It was then that their teacher entered.

**A/N OK just so everyone knows Mr Beamster is one of the most epic teachers at my school and he will be coming back...but his is bad news for our favourite residents of Ipswich ;)**

**I still can't believe that you people actualy like my story :D **

**And I know that i promised a Scarlett-Kate faceoff in this chapter but hey whats a little dramatic pause gonna hurt**


	5. Kate VS Scarlett AKA its on

Scarlett's POV

Scarlett looked at her new clock, 7:00 pm it read. Time for the faceoff with Kate. Scarlett laughed at the very thought of the idiotic teenager. It would be pathetic if it wasn't so damn funny; Scarlett smiled at the memory of Kate's voice, low and angry as if it was intimidating. 'Tonight meet me at the old tree behind the dorms. I'm gonna teach you what happens when you mess with my man.' Scarlett couldn't help but wonder if Kate would've been so quick to threaten if she knew what Scarlett was and what she is capable of. Somehow she doubted it.

It was a chilly night so she wrapped her long blue cloak around her shoulders which as well as keeping out the cold air also hid the row of throwing knives and the long dagger strapped around her waist. She doubted she would need them but a girl can never have too many knives.

Walking out and locking her door silently. She walked as quietly as she could in hopes of avoiding Pogue, he had invited her out to the local club/bar Nicki's so hopefully he wouldn't be coming back for a while or he had already arrived and was already asleep. She wasn't one hundred percent sure how things would play out tonight but she knew that this would be interesting.

Half an hour later she arrived at the old tree to find Kate standing there with an angry challenge painted on her face. "Thought you weren't gonna come!" she called when Scarlett was two metres away.

Scarlett shrugged, keeping her expression calm and collected, "Well here I am. The question though is what are you going to do now that I am?" she asked in an even voice.

She saw the slight flash of uncertainty that crossed Kate's eyes but to her credit she managed to keep it off her face. An idea seemed to dawn on her and she closed the distance between them until there was a mere ten inches between them. Speaking in a threatening whisper she told Scarlett "Pogue is my boyfriend," emphasis on 'my', "He loves me and I love him…end of story. So if you think you can waltz into Spencer and take him away from me…" she paused for dramatic effect. "You're. Wrong." Once finished her little speech she stood to her full height in an attempt to intimidate her.

It didn't work.

Scarlett let out a low and threatening laugh. Looking deep into Kate's eyes she found it. The slither of doubt. The hint of uncertainty that she knew she would find. The slight guilt that, though not present in her voice, was present in her eyes. Most would overlook it but it was hard to miss when you were looking for it.

"Do you really think that a few words would be enough scare me?" she asked in a creepily calm voice. Kate opened her mouth to speak but Scarlett cut her off with a voice as sharp as the blades around her waist. "Firstly I'm not trying to take Pogue away from you! Unlike you my life isn't defied by who I have on my arm. Unlike you I live for myself and not to impress others. Secondly I don't believe you when you say that you 'love' him. I hear possessiveness in your voice when you say his name…not love. Maybe you did once but not now." Kate took a slight step back and Scarlett saw it as her chance to end this for good. Stepping closer she closed the gap between them until two inches of air was all that separated them and spoke in a whisper. "You may think that you are the head bee, but you are far from it…in fact your more like an ant under my boot…the only thing that remains is whether or not to squish you. For now I won't but let's get something clear shall we? You don't know me and I'm not going anywhere." With that she turned around and walked back towards the dorm.

After a few steps she felt a hand grab her hair and pull her head back violently. On instinct she drew her dagger and swiftly cut the arm of the hand that held her. With a cry of pain Kate released her hair. Now free Scarlett spun on her heal, arm outstretched with the sharp blade just inches from Kate's neck and a deadly look in her eyes. "Don't…touch…me" Scarlett said the words slowly as one would a small child, fighting the fire that burned just beneath her skin, but unable to stop the sudden blast of air that hit them. "Now listen carefully. It is taking all the self-control that I have not to slit your throat right now. In a moment I'm going to walk away and I strongly suggest that you let me. Like I said earlier I am not leaving Spenser, and I don't think anyone else needs to know about this little…incident. Especially Pogue." And with that she seethed her dagger and walked back to the dorms, this time getting all the way to her room before collapsing on her bed.

**A/N there you go, as promised Scarlett VS Kate**

**In the nxt chapter I'll be, bringing in a new OC, I haven't figured out much about her back story so if you have any suggestions feel free to PM or review**

**Actually if you could leave a review anyway it would make my day :D**


	6. unexpected visitor

**I Do NOT own the Covenant**

Pogue's POV

Pogue looked at his watch and sighed with exhaustion, "Come on Caleb itsmidnight and I'm exhausted. Can I go home? You don't really need me here do you?"

Caleb and Tyler were standing in the field in front of him and the already asleep Reid. Ever since the face off with Chase Caleb had insisted on holding training sessions with the others in the field behind the barn. He and Tyler were currently trying to find a way for Tyler's Power attacks to be more 's eyes flicked from his watch to the sleeping Reid and then to Pogue. "Yeah I guess so; hey can you take Reid with you, you can take 'the beast'." Caleb asked referring to Tyler's car.

Pogue nodded before walking over to his sleeping brother and shaking his shoulder gently…then harshly when he didn't react."Reid…REID!" the only reaction from the blonde boy was a slight snore. "Damn and I thought I was a deep sleeper." Pogue exclaimed as he lifted the blonde up and threw him over his shoulder.

It was a short drive back to the dorms and Pogue just couldn't help himself but try to make it that much shorter. Cutting corners and speeding through the sleepy streets of Ipswich he looked at Reid who had somehow managed to stay asleep through it all. Laughing he turned back to the road and slammed his foot on the brake.

Walking down the middle of the road was a lone girl around his age dragging a bag behind her. Upon hearing the screech of the SUV's brakes she turned slightly to look over her shoulder but still made attempt to move. Pogue, seeing this, got out of the car in annoyance. "Hey?!"

She turned fully to face him. In the head lights he saw that she had long red brown hair that framed her face. Her shoulders were back and her head held high as if daring him to speak. "Yes?"

"Ummm…you're in the middle of the road…and I'm kinda trying to get somewhere." He said, slightly hesitant.

"Don't suppose your heading to Spenser Academy?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Pogue was confused by the question. His confusion only grew when she shot him a dazzling smile and walked past him to the SUV and opened the boot and throwing her bag in. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a lift, you?" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice before climbing into the back seat. Pogue shook his head, despite the bad feeling rising in his stomach he was too tired to argue. He climbed back into the driver's seat and glanced back at the new passenger before checking Reid, who was _surprise surprise _still asleep.

The uninvited guest looked at Reid and smiled. "Who's the hottie?"

Pogue smirked, "I take it you're new around here."

She nodded, "NovaStone, I'm here to see a friend, she's only new there."

"Pogue Parry, I don't suppose you mean Scarlett Ledger do you?" his new friend was the only new student he could think of.

"Ledger huh?" she murmured under breath, "I think so. Long black hair, tanned skin and easy to anger?"

Pogue smirked remembering earlier that day in class. "Yep that's her alright."

"Then yeah she's the one I'm here to see, she hasn't had any other visitors has she?" Nova asked worriedly.

"No, why?" Pogue asked curiously.

She sighed in relief "No reason."

After a few more minutes of driving and a game of twenty questions Pogue felt as if Nova knew him better than most of his friends, save his brothers, and it reminded him of Scarlett. Both girls had entered his life randomly and yet he couldn't help but feel as though he had known them his whole life.

After parking the car Pogue heaved Reid over his shoulder, and led Nova to the entrance grateful that he had remembered his key for a change. After dropping Reid off Pogue took her to Scarlett's dorm.

"I doubt she'll be awake" he cautioned her. Nova just shrugged. He knocked. On the other side of the door he could hear a muffed groan followed by a quiet curse.

Five heartbeats latter she opened the door, glaring in anger at them. "What!?"

"You look like hell!" Nova said by way of greeting. Pogue silently agreed. Scarlett was fully dressed but her hair was a mess. She had dark bags under her eyes from obvious exhaustion.

She smirked. "My apologies…and you are…?" she asked sleepily eyeing Nova.

Nova gave her a pointed look, "It's me, _Nova_! You must be tired to forget me." Pogue saw her glance in his direction.

Her eyes widened with realisation before looking at Pogue for the first time. "Oh hey Pogue, yeah really tired. Pogue…have you talked to Kate tonight?" she asked hesitantly with more than a hint of worry.

"No why should I be worried?" he asked only half joking. The way they had been arguing of late it wouldn't surprise him.

Scarlett shook her head but before she could reply Nova shoved her back into the room gently "We have to catch up see you tomorrow." She said in a final tone before closing the door. Pogue thought about staying longer but his bed was calling to him.

Scarlett's POV

Scarlett looked at her old friend in amazement. "The last time I saw you, you were brown haired, tanned and being dragged away yelling at me to save myself." She crossed her arms as the memory washed over her causing her to shudder. "How did you get out? I thought she was gonna kill you!"

Nova sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm not here to talk about that…I'm here to pass on a message." She looked at Scarlett seriously.

"Well don't leave me in suspense!" she replied slightly worried about what she was about to hear.

"Scar…_she_ found you, _she_ knows you're at Spencer and _sheis_ coming for you." Nova's words didn't register. Scarlett had heard them and she knew what they meant but it just couldn't be true. Scarlett felt as though her spirit was being pulled from her body as time slowed down. She watched as her knees gave way. She watched as Nova ran to her, now a crumpled heap on the floor. She watched, stunned, as Nova wiped something from under Scarlett's eyes.

_Tears._

At that simple realisation she was snapped back to her body. All around them the wind picked up…despite the window being completely closed. "What! How did she find me?" she growled through tears, oblivious to the sudden heat in the room.

"Scar-" Nova's voice was cut off by Scarlett.

"He did this didn't he?! Chase that bastard! He did, didn't he?!" she was also oblivious of her raven black hair bursting into flames.

"SCARLETT STOP!" Nova screamed over the wind.

Scarlett stopped realising her eyes had begun to bleed white. Instantly the wind dropped as did the heat and the flames. Her eyes turning a silver-grey colour."I-I didn't mean that…" that was all she managed to get out before she collapsed.

**A/N Ooooh and so the story intensifies XD **

**What do YOU think Nova and Scarlett are hiding?**

**What do you think about Chase being alive (no real shocker I know)?**

**Review and give me your thoughts**


	7. Whispered conversations

Pogue's POV

Pogue knocked on Scarlett's door an hour before they were meant to be at school. He had purposely left his shirt off. What could he say? He loved her reaction.

After a twenty heartbeats there was still no answer. Frowning he knocked again only harder. "Scarlett? You there?" from the other side of the door he heard a quiet moan followed by annoyed sigh and footsteps.

Scarlett opened the door and Pogue was immediately concerned. She had dark bags under her silver-grey eyes 'Which have once again changed…' and she was barely able to hold herself up as she held onto the door for support. "What?!" she asked in an irritated voice when he didn't say anything.

"Scarlett are you ok?" he asked the concern clear in his voice and on his face.

She gave him an annoyed look. "Save your pity, I'm fine, now what do you want?"

Pogue smirked, it was so clear that she wasn't fine but if she thought she could handle it who was he to judge? "School starts in an hour…if you're sure you're up for it." She raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed, "Ok see you soon."

Scarlett's POV

"Yep" Scarlett told him, trying to sound kinder, before tuning and closing the door. She walked unsteadily towards the wardrobe where her uniform hung. As she passed the cat in the room she stumbled and woke it.

The cat immediately jumped up before transforming back into her closes friend, Nova. She tsked at her. "Scar…what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for school." Scarlett replied around a yawn.

"My point exactly! You're exhausted from the amount of energy you used last night," she said in a stern voice before continuing more gently, "You need your rest. If you're going to learn how to control the fire you need to be at the top of your game."

"I know. I know. But…" Scarlett sighed as she tried to find the right words. "Fire is so much harder to control in comparison to Air. It's temperamental, totally unpredictable and violent. It doesn't flow like air it…sparks…if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. Fire is a lot like you." Nova said with a smirk.

"Well than it must also be stubborn because I'm going to school, with or without your approval." She replied as she began changing. She heard Nova sigh as she phased back in to a cat, her favourite animal to phase into when she had to sleep.

Once she was ready she took a steadying breathe. She could feel her strength slowly returning to her and she was positive she would make it through the day…probably. She heard Pogue knock on her door and grabbed her ring, its stone now a ruby red colour.

"Ready." She said happily to him.

Pogue's POV

When Scarlett opened the door Pogue could see that she was still tired although the dark bags under eyes were no longer visible. As they started down the hallway he noticed that she was not walking as steadily as she should have been.

Knowing that she would not want his pity he lightly took her hand. Making the action as casual as possible he moved it to the crook of his arm and held it close to his body so that he was able to both lead her though the hallways and keep her balanced. She gave him a strange look but didn't pull back.

For an unknown reason the fact that she didn't caused a warm feeling to stir in his stomach and he realised that he was blushing.

"Hey is Scarlett ok?" Tyler whispered into Pogue's ear before giving a pointed look at Scarlett who sat a few feet away next to Caleb in silence.

Pogue followed his gaze worriedly. His friend had not been herself all day. Before he could reply the bell rang. He was on the fifth step when he heard Caleb's voice, "HEY!" Turning Pogue watched as time seemed to slow down. Caleb was reaching forward, arm outstretched trying to grab onto Scarlett who had somehow lost her balance and was now falling. Time sped up as he ran up the stairs, Using so he could reach her in time. Going to one knee he caught her moments before she could hit the ground.

Holding her tightly to his chest he realised she was shacking and her eyes were closed. "Tyler!" before the word had fully left his mouth the youngest son of Ipswich was at his side, one hand on Scarlett's fore head and the other on her neck, checking her pulse. "Is she ok?" he questioned franticly.

"For now but she's weak, if I don't heal her soon…" he trailed off. Pogue nodded in grave understanding.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. "Scarlett…Scar can you hear me?" she groaned but didn't open her eyes. "You're gonna be ok."

Pogue looked up at Tyler before standing and nodding, letting him lead the way. Just as they were about to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Pogue turned in frustration to be face to face with Kate. "Kate! What is it?"

"You need to choose, me, your girlfriend, or her?" Kate told him in a matter of fact voice.

Pogue's answer surprised them both. "Right now? Her."

When he reached his room Pogue didn't bother to find the key, Using he unlocked the door. "Lay her on the bed." Tyler instructed. Pogue complied without a word. Laying her down gently Pogue sat beside her, holding her hand in his, murmuring reassurances.

Tyler held his hands inches over her fore head and heart, locating the problem and using his gift to heal her. After a few minutes of silence Tyler removed his hands with a sigh of relief.

"Well?" Pogue said simply the lump in his throat stopping him from saying more.

"Scarlett's gonna be fine." Tyler said, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"What was wrong in the first place?" Pogue asked, hand still tightly wrapped around the woman's in question.

"That's just it. The inside of her throat was burnt, which made it nearly impossible for her to breath. The fact that she made it to second period is pure miracle!" Tyler said his voice thoughtful.

"What do you mean her throat was burnt?" Pogue asked, though his eyes never left Scarlett.

"I don't mean hot coffee burn I'm talking full out swallowing flames burnt!" Tyler explained.

"How can that be?" Pogue asked in shock.

"I don't know. But I think it's safe to say that our new friend is hiding something."

Scarlett's POV

Scarlett's eyes fluttered open slowly. There was a slight pounding in her head but her throat felt fine for the first time in hours. Sitting up she looked around in confusion. "Where…" she trailed off when the door opened.

Pogue entered and upon seeing her awake rushed to her side. "Scarlett! How are you feeling?"

"Confused and tired but physically fine." Scarlett responded in a sleepy voice. "How, why and what am I doing here?"

Pogue looked reluctant to answer. "You collapsed at the end of second period and I brought you back here, Ty- the doctor came by and gave you some meds. He said you'll be ok." He eventually answered.

Scarlett nodded slowly. What kind of doctor would be able to heal her burnt throat, renew her strength and not say a word to anyone? Why had Pogue mentioned Tyler? What was he hiding?

"I'm pretty tired, I think I might just go back to my room." Scarlett said as she slowly sat up. Her body was stiff and it made the movement uncomfortable.

Pogue quickly but gently took her by the shoulders and pushed her back on the bed slowly. "You can rest here for tonight, just until you regain your full strength. That way I can keep an eye on you." He added quietly.

Scarlett was about to protest but the look on Pogue's face reminded her of a lost puppy begging for a pat. She gave in. "Ok." She answered before closing her eyes sleep stealing her in an instant.

When she awoke Scarlett kept her eyes closed listening to the hushed conversation going on near her.

"What do you mean she swallowed fire?" asked a hushed deep voice.

"For the tenth time I said it was LIKE she swallowed fire." A younger, familiar sounding voice replied.

"Oh come on Ty, it's just not possible." This was said by a different voice. It was condescending and arrogant…Reid making the second voice Tyler.

"I know it sounds strange but it's true! It was like that time that you burnt your arms saving that chick from the fire." Tyler insisted.

"Yeah I remember that chick, I risked my ass for her and she didn't even give me her number." Reid said in a disappointed tone.

"I think you missing the point Reid!" hissed a voice much closer to her than the others. It was at the point that she realised someone was holding her right hand…Pogue. Even when laced with annoyance his honey sweet voice was unmistakable.

"Pogue's right. Tyler did you notice anything else about her?" the first voice asked. The voice held authority and seeing as the other three 'Sons' were present; Scarlett could only assume that the voice belonged to Caleb.

There was a pause before Tyler responded. "Well not really. Her arms and torso held scars and signs of past traumas, and she had slight burn marks on her scalp, which I healed also."

'Healed? What the hell are they talking about?! How could he heal me?' Scarlett wondered. Part of her wanted to open her eyes and demand answers to her questions but another part of her told her to remain silent and wait to see what else they might reveal.

There was a knock at the door followed by silence and then footsteps. Scarlett heard the door being opened. "What the hell?" Reid's voice asked. Before Scarlett could even begin to wonder what had caused the outburst she felt a slight weight land next to her head.

Soft fur rubbed against her face and in her ear she heard a quiet whisper "Scar get up and meet me in the other room, we need to talk…NOW!" Nova hissed the last word before jumping off the bed and padding out the door, pausing to rub against Reid's leg.

Scarlett let her eyes flicker open. She faked a yawn. "Hey." She calmly addressed her audience. "Pogue, I'm feeling much better thank you for letting me stay here but I have to go talk to a girl about a cat. Thank you for watching out for me." She pressed a quick kiss to the side of Pogue's startled face before getting up and walking out, leaving four very confused men in her wake.

When she entered her room Nova stood in front of her with her arms crossed. "They are hiding something and I want to know what!" she stated.

Nova rolled her eyes, "No shit Sherlock!"

No one's POV

Standing in the shadow of a tree a man looked up at through a window. Four men were talking over a young woman. He sighed. He didn't like his job. He really didn't. He didn't take pride in what he did, nor the fact that he was the best.

But a job is a job and they were his. He just hoped that the four witches wouldn't harm anyone at Spencer, especially Scarlett.


	8. Questions and Confusions

**I own nothing**

Scarlett's POV

"Remind me again why we are doing this." Nova questioned Scarlett as she picked the lock to the administration building.

"Because I want to know what the guys are hiding and their files are the best place to start. Now come on." Scarlett led the way through the building to where the staff kept the files of every student in the school.

Nova gestured to the computer. Scarlett shrugged as she started work on picking the lock on the filing cabinet. It took her barely ten seconds and she couldn't help but smile. Casting a look over her shoulder she saw that Nova had already hacked into the schools computer and was now looking at her smugly. Scarlett's smile dropped. "Cocky bitch" she said quietly.

Nova just laughed before turning back to the computer. Focusing on the job at hand Scarlett pulled out the four files that she was looking for. Opening Pogue's file first she read his profile. She wasn't really looking for anything in particular but one line the additional comments caught her attention: 'Direct descendent of the original Ipswich colony'.

Taking out the profiles for the others she saw the same sentence present in each of the files. Making a mental note she continued to read Pogue's file when she heard Nova's voice. "Turns out your Mr Perfect isn't so perfect after all."

Scarlett walked over to stand beside her. "What do you mean?"

"All four of the 'Sons of Ipswich' had to attend anger management when they turned 13. Says here that the youngest-"

"Tyler" Scarlett interruption was met by an eye roll.

"Yeah that one, he stopped first then the oldest-"

"Caleb" another eye roll.

"Then Pogue and then hot one." Nova said with a low whistle a photo of Reid. "You gotta love a bad boy."

"No arguments here about the bad boy, but Pogue is way hotter than Reid." Scarlett said in a matter of fact tone.

Nova just shrugged, "To each their own."

Scarlett laughed. When she was with in reading distance of the files one name caught her eye: Chase Collins. Pulling the file out and opening it her breath caught in her throat when her eyes fell upon the boy's photo. It was him. The angular cheek bones, the brown hair, the signature lazy smile. There was no denying the fact that it was him. The only thing that was different was his eyes. They were a deep brown instead of their normally beautiful green. "What has she done to you…?"

"Did you say something?" Nova's voice brought Scarlett's attention back to the present. She shook her head. Nova turned back to the screen in front of her. Looking up she saw a small camera that had slipped her attention. She cursed.

"What is it?" Nova asked in an irritating voice. Scarlett pointed out the camera and Nova fell quiet also. Closing her eyes Nova focused on the camera. After a few seconds she opened them again and shook her head. "It hasn't worked in years."

Scarlett put down the dagger she was fidgeting with and nodded. Just then she heard the sound of voices coming from down the hall. Before she even had time to think about it she had replaced the files of the four boys, unable to bring herself to part with the only photo of Chase she had she left his file out. Closing and locking the filing carbonate she left it as she found it. Turning she saw that Nova had just finished turning off the computer. She was about to head for the door when the sound of approaching footsteps sent her in the other direction.

With Nova at her side Scarlett hid in the shadows behind on of the desks at the other end of the room. Just in time to hear a familiar voice.

"Seriously Pogue, I get that you want to find out more about her and I do too, but why did you have to drag me down here instead of Caleb or Tyler?" Reid asked.

"Because they were both busy and because you're the quickest at hacking into computers and we need to be in and out of here fast." Was Pogue's reply in a tone that suggested that he had already explained this a dozen times that night. Scarlett could practically see the smirk on Reid's face.

Looking over the top of the desk Nova and Scarlett watched as the two boys set to work. Scarlett smiled; Pogue looked like an amateur as he attempted to pull open the locked filing cabinet. What she saw next made her smile disintegrate. A small ripple of fire travelled through his eyes, and with a click, the cabinet opened.

Scarlett and Nova exchanged a look of confusion. These boys were defiantly hiding something. This would explain why she had sent Chase here and how Tyler had managed to heal her. The young men had magical abilities.

Before she had time to fully process the information Nova had nudged her and pointed to a back door that Scarlett had missed. 'How do I keep missing things?!' she thought angrily to herself. As silently as possible they sneaked out the door.

They were only twenty meters from the building when Scarlett grabbed Nova's arm, bringing her to a stop. "What is it?"

"I left my dagger there!" Scarlett said. "I have to go back for it!"

"Why?! Don't you think you have enough knives?" Nova replied, clearly not understanding what Scarlett meant.

"Think about what will happen if the guy's find it, or if some random finds it!" Scarlett hissed.

"Right" Nova's voice full of realisation, "I'll go back for it, they don't know me and you have school in the morning!"

Before Scarlett could argue Nova had ran back to the building and was slipping inside.

Scarlett was pacing the length of her room. A million questions running through her mind. Why had she taken an interest on the guys? Why had she sent Chase? What had happened to him here to make him return so bitter and bruised? What were the guys hiding? What are they? And the most pressing: Where the hell was Nova?!

As if reading her mind Nova opened the door and slipped in. Instantly the wind stopped. "One dagger my dear, please do me a favour and don't leave it lying around!"

Taking the dagger from her hand Scarlett smiled, "I'll try. So what happened?" Why were you taking so long?"

"I had to wait for the guys to leave; thankfully they didn't notice the dagger. As I was leaving I ran into Reid. And we got talking and now I have a date with him on Friday."

Scarlett stopped for a moment. "WHAT?!"

**A/N dun dun dun! A date! With Reid! Oh this should be good… ;)**

**I know I suck because I take so long to update. I'm sorry.**

**Also to Niki, all your questions will be answered and the answers will (hopefully) blow your mind!**


	9. Who is SHE?

**A/N Hey guys sooooo sorry for how long its taking but its better late than never after all :) hope you like it this chapter is the first revealing chapter so enjoy**

Pogue's POV

"Ok so explain to me again why I'm looking at Scarlett's school files?" Caleb questioned, not at the top of his game given that Pogue had woken him up at eight in the morning on a Saturday.

"Because I need your help finding out more about her." Pogue answered without looking away the sheet of paper in his hand.

"Here's a crazy idea Pogue, why don't you just ask her? You know, rather than snooping through her file." Caleb said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pogue smirked. "And who do you think gave me the idea to go through her files to begin with?" He gave him a pointed look which was met by an eye roll. He laughed, "Anyway I'm planning on talking to her this Friday night. I'm gonna see if she wants to go to Nikki's." Pogue's voice turned weary.

Caleb shot him a cautionary look. "Pogue…last time I checked you were still with Kate. I know that you like Scarlett but if you go on a date with her and Kate finds out all hell will break out."

Pogue nodded. "Yeah I know, but me and Kate have been growing further and further apart lately…and I know I haven't known Scarlett long but with her I feel as though I can be myself and…ugh why must relationships be so damn hard!" Pogue rubbed his hands over his face.

Caleb laughed sympathetically. "I know man, I know. Now come on, let's have a look at these files before the admin notice they're gone." Pogue nodded and handed Caleb Scarlett's school record while he looked into her student profile.

After a few minutes Pogue heard Caleb let out a surprised 'Huh' and looked over to see what had caught his brother's attention. Raising an eyebrow he waited silently for him to continue. "Did you know Scarlett's been to seven different schools and has been expelled from five of them?"

"I knew she had been to seven schools…I didn't know about the expulsion part though. Why was she expelled?" Pogue asked with a slight frown.

"Well…according to this…in New York she was expelled for assault…actually every time it was either assault or…get this: 'strange circumstances led to the executive decision to terminate her attendance'. What the hell does that even mean?" Caleb said sceptically.

"Well think about it…I mean Ty said that the inside of her throat was burnt…maybe that has something to do with it." Pogue said thoughtfully. "Hey it says here that when she was only young she was in a really bad motorbike crash that…wow." Pogue stopped, his mouth forming an O.

"What is it?" Caleb asked when Pogue failed to respond for twenty seconds.

"The crash…killed her older brother Gabriel and put Scarlett into intensive care." Pogue finally spoke.

Caleb looked at Pogue in shock. "Has she mentioned him?"

Pogue thought for a moment. "No, only once when she said he doesn't go to school any more…" Pogue's voice trailed off as the double meaning of Scarlett's words sunk in. "Poor Scarlett."

As Caleb nodded his agreement there was a knock at the door. Sharing a loaded glance the two Sons of Ipswich hurriedly hid the stolen files. Caleb jumped on Pogue's bed and pulled put his phone, pretending to be busy. Pogue opened the door revealing a fuming Kate.

"Kate? What's wrong?" Pogue asked, inwardly steeling himself for whatever he had done wrong this time.

Scarlett's POV

Nova was mid speech about…something; Scarlett wasn't really paying attention, when she heard the irritating voice of a certain Kate Tunney.

Opening her door she leaned against the doorframe and watched as Kate said angrily to Pogue "Do you have any idea what that freak of a neighbour of yours did to me?"

"Firstly don't call Scarlett that! Secondly what did she do?" Pogue's voice barely concealed his anger. In all honesty that tone sent a shiver up Scarlett's spine and a slight blush to her cheeks.

Before Kate could answer Scarlett made herself known. "Yeah Kate what did I do?" Scarlett couldn't keep the smirk off her face as Kate's eyes widened in slight fear.

"You…never mind!" Kate said hastily as she practically bolted back to her dorm room. Scarlett felt her smirk widen into a smile at the confused look Pogue gave her. She shrugged and turned to go back inside when Pogue's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hey Scarlett…I was wondering…are you busy on Friday?" Pogue had never sounded as nervous as he did as he asked the question.

"Nope why?" Scarlett asked innocently.

"I was wondering if you would maybe want to have dinner at Nikki's with me?" Pogue blurted out.

"Sounds good. What time?" Pogue's smile of relief was absolutely adorable.

"Umm how's 6?" Pogue asked quickly.

Scarlett nodded. "Yeah, that'll work. You'll have to pick me up though; you know where to find me." With a smile and a wink she turned and went back inside.

As soon as the door was closed she was met by Nova's interrogating gaze. "What was all that about?"

For a moment Scarlett weighed up the pros and cons of not telling Nova what had happened. "Well to cut a long story short Kate, Pogue's girlfriend, threatened me and I…very calmly and kindly told her to back off. She of course didn't, and so I…may have threatened to slit her throat while holding a knife to it. She was about to tell Pogue and hence why I stepped outside and then in a turn of events Pogue asked me out on a date." She finished.

Nova was silent for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Honestly! No matter how much you deny it you will never be able to have a normal life and you're just lying to yourself if you think otherwise!"

Scarlett scolded at her. "I never said that a normal life would be easy but I'll be damned if I'm not going to try!" she said angrily.

"Look Scar I-" Nova stared but Scarlett cut her off.

"Don't call me that! I haven't been Scar in a long time. You of all people should know that! I'm Scarlett now and I don't ever want to be Scar again!" Scarlett's voice raised in anger.

Nova's anger flared to match Scarlett's and it was clear in her voice when she replied –half yelling- "You can't run forever! You may be Scarlett now…but Scar will always be there! She will always be a part of you! You can't run away from who you are and the longer you deny that the more the shit will hit the fan when she finds you! And you know she will find you! She always does!"

Scarlett shook her head "I don't care anymore if she does! Let her come! I have had enough of living in fear of her! She can't control me anymore! And I dare you to tell me otherwise!" the challenge was clear in Scarlett's voice and for the briefest second she regretted it, but her anger quickly washed the regret away. Nova growled the sound a rumble from deep in her chest and Scarlett shook her head. "What the hell happened to you Nova? You were the one that rescued me, got me out of there and told me to be free. So why are you so against this?"

With that simple question the anger from both girls faded and returned back to where ever it came from. Both rushed to apologize and laughed at themselves and each other. "Look Nov, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No it's ok. I should have known better. I know how much you a normal life. I'm sorry." Nova admitted.

"You were right though, Scar is a part of me…I just wish that…never mind." Scarlett shook her head and looked away.

"What do you wish?" Nova asked gently.

"I wish that I could regret that fact…but I don't. The things that Scar…I did…but I don't." Scarlett finally admitted. "I've killed people who didn't deserve to die. Just because she told me to."

"How could you have said no? After all the crap she told you about what's right and wrong how could have known any better? After all she is your mother." Nova said sympathetically.

"Was. She was my mother. Not anymore."


	10. Angels and Forgotten Dates

**A/N I know I know it's taken way too long and I'm sorry. For you incredible people who are still reading this I thank you for your patients and I caution you, year 11 is a bitch so updates aren't going to be coming any faster.**

**FYI this continues directly from the end of the last chapter… (That probably sounds really obvious but meh)**

Pogue's POV

Pogue and Caleb looked at each other as the blackness in their eyes faded. Despite knowing it was a total invasion of privacy the two had used to hear the end of the girls conversation, thankfully they didn't have to use too much seeing as the first part of the conversation was screamed.

"What are these girls hiding?" Caleb wondered aloud. Pogue didn't know how to answer.

No One's POV

He slumped back in the stiff office chair. His eyes were tired. Somehow his targets files were off limits to anyone who hadn't been working at the school for more than ten years. Aka him, and so he had hacked into the schools computer system. It was easy, with nothing but a weak fire wall in his path that was easily removed.

There was a sound behind him…a sound he recognized. "Balthazar…what are you doing here?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"Hello Demetri. They're getting impatient. Four amateur witches…you've been here how many weeks and yet they are still alive!" Balthazar tsked.

"Why are you here?!" Demetri demanded turning to face his rival. Balthazar leaned against one of the tables nearby, clad in black jeans and white long sleeve shirt. His blonde hair had grown seen they last spoke.

"I'm here to finish what you started." Balthazar answered, smirk firmly in place, knowing that he had gotten to him.

Demetri cursed under his breath and stood, easily towering over the smirking angel. "You can damn well try but bear in mind that when they heard about these witches they sent me…not you. Just like it's always been and it always will be. You can show off those wings to your heart's content but that's not going to change the fact that I'm a better hunter than you are."

"We'll see." And with that Balthazar was gone leaving Demetri alone, pissed off and in the mood to punch something…or perhaps someone.

Scarlett's POV

The week passed quickly and rather uneventfully. Kate still wasn't talking to Pogue, but that wasn't a bad thing. The longer Kate avoided Pogue the longer it would be till he found out and Scarlett would have to relocate.

Dragging herself to her dorm the only thoughts running through Scarlett's mind were of her surprisingly comfortable bed and overstuffed pillow. So to say she was surprised to see Nova standing in the middle of her room in a beautiful knee length blue dress with light purple frills. The dress showed off her long legs perfectly. Half of her long hair was tied to the side while she curled the remaining hair. The effort of course was in vain. Nova's hair was much too thick for the curler to fully work, leaving her hair more wavy than curly.

"Nov…" Scarlett said slowly; confusion evident in her voice. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my date, of which by the way, is what you should be doing too!" Nova tsked back at her.

Scarlett face palmed. "Crap I totally forgot about that!" Throwing down her bag Scarlett hurried to the pile of boxes containing her clothes. Searching through them desperately she couldn't help the flash of annoyance that she had forgotten about the date, successfully leaving herself with a mere hour and a half to prepare.

"Yeah I figured you might be in need of this." Turning to see what Nova was talking about, Scarlett found her friend holding up a strap less dress. The majority of the material was yellow but it was streaked with shades of purple, pink and light green. The dress itself was made of a light material and was shorter at the front then the back. It was perfect.

"Nova you are a life saver!" Jumping up Scarlett gave her a quick hug before taking the dress and changing.

"I know, I know, now hurry up!"

**A/N next chapter will be on Scarlett and Nova's dates, will they go well? Or will the boys mess things up entirely? **

**Big thank you to everyone who has fav/followed and/or reviewed, you people are a bag full of kittens, sliding down a rainbow, and landing in a bag of perfection! (Try saying that really fast when you're mad, trust me you don't stay made for long)**


	11. A Night to Forget-Demetri

**I own nothing, nada, zilch and/or zero **

An hour and twenty five minutes later Scarlett stood before the chest. She was fully dressed. The dress fit perfectly, highlighting her curves, thanks to the quick thinking of Nova. A small smile crept onto Scarlett's face when she realised just how well her friend knew her, even after all these years apart. She was wearing silver heals that added two inches to her height, Scarlett had wanted to wear her black boots but from the glare Nova gave her it was clear there was no chance of that happening.

"What are you thinking about?" Nova's voice broke through her thoughts in a way that only Nova could.

"Nothing…just…" she trailed off before gesturing at the chest. Nova was the only other person who knew about the deadly weapons within and where the key to the personalised lock was kept.

Nova pulled the Face. The Face was a strange mix of of annoyance and sarcasm; it pretty much said 'You've got to be kidding me right! That is the dumbest thing ever', the Face was Nova's signature. "Scarlett. No. You don't need them; you're going on a date not a riot. And besides, if anything bad happens…well it's not like you're defenceless without knives."

Scarlett nodded grudgingly, "You're right."

Nova grinned broadly, "Damn straight I'm right!"

There was a knock at the door. Scarlett and Nova exchanged a look and a smile. "Coming!" Nova called as she sprayed her favourite perfume on herself. Scarlett glanced down at her ring; it was clear and shining, resembling a diamond, perfect.

Nova opened the door revealing two very smartly dressed 'Sons of Ipswich'.

"Ladies." Reid said with a charming smile and a low bow. The blonde was wearing black dress pants and a loose fitting white shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. Over his right shoulder was a matching black suit jacket. His blonde hair looked somewhat the same and yet…there was something about it that just looked different. Scarlett had to admit, he looked hot!

But then she saw Pogue, and any thoughts of Reid disappeared in a heartbeat.

'Wow…' Pogue had his hair pulled into a tight ponytail and was wearing a formal suit and shiny black shoes. Scarlett swore she could have died when the cocky look on his face dropped and a look of admiration tainted with a hint of lust took its place. Despite herself Scarlett felt her cheeks redden with a blush and suddenly she felt nervous.

"Ready?" Reid said, his eyes not leaving Nova's for second. When Nova nodded Reid extended his hand and when Nova slipped hers into his…it looked as though his face was about to split from the force of his smile. As they headed down the hall Nova threw a quick smile over her shoulder at Scarlett, not that she saw. She was far too busy looking at Pogue.

Pogue's POV

Nova may have opened the door but Scarlett was all Pogue could see. She was beautiful. Her dress complemented her perfectly, showing off her hourglass figure. The top of her dress left Pogue having dirty thoughts and for the first time in a long time he felt slightly self-conscious.

Scarlett's cheeks were tinted pink with the hints of a blush. Her lips were coloured a light red, nothing flashy just enough to highlight them. Her hair flowed over one shoulder in loose ringlets. Her heals added to her height but despite that she was still only slightly taller than his shoulder.

Getting a grip on himself he cleared his throat, "You look…stunning."

"You look pretty amazing yourself." Scarlett replied in a sing song voice. "So where are we heading?"

"Patience my dear, don't wanna ruin the surprise!" He answered as she stepped out into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind her and locking the door. Pogue watched, intrigued, as she taped the key to the side of the door frame with a small piece of duct tape. "What are you doing?" he asked as casually as he could manage.

"Its and old agreement with Nova, on the nights were both going out we would tape the key to the door, that way who ever came home last would know if the other wanted privacy. If the key still there then it's safe to enter, but if it's not, find somewhere else to stay." Scarlett explained with a smile that took Pogue's breath away. It was a different smile from her usual bubbly one. This smile held longing and fondness at an old memory.

Pogue was hoping that tonight would be a night she could look back on and smile.

"Smart. Caleb and I used to do something similar with a tie on the door knob." Pogue laughed as he gently took her hand and led it to the crook of his arm before they made their way down the hallway.

She laughed, "Classy!" she frowned as a thought dawned on her. "Where ever we're going how will we get there? I mean I know you have an awesome Ducati but if we are gonna ride I think I might need to change."

Pogue hadn't thought of that. He had been planning to 'borrow' Caleb's mustang but Reid had beat him there by five minutes and after the summer fiasco his parents had banned him from using the family cars. "Ummm…" he trailed off as he racked his mind for a possible solution that wouldn't mean Scarlett would have to change.

"Unless of course you know how to drive a Chevy Impala '67?" she asked almost casually as she pulled out her keys from her small bag, the lights of the hallway glinting off the knife key chain.

"Are you serious? I would kill to drive a car like that!" Pogue answered a little too enthusiastically.

"Good, because I'll kill you if you so much as scratch my car, I shit you not!" she threatened as she held out the keys. Pogue laughed slightly as he took them.

Scarlett's POV

"That's the one, that's my baby. She isn't much but she's mine." Scarlett pointed out her impala proudly. It had a sleek black paint job with a shiny finish and in the dark it almost faded into the night.

Pogue whistled in appreciation as he walked her to her door. As he made his way to the driver's seat Scarlett did a quick check of the car for weapons. Grabbing the throwing knife from the back seat she managed to throw it into the glove box just before Pogue slid into the driver's seat next to her.

After a few minutes of driving and mindless chatter Pogue pulled the car into the parking lot of a fancy (and expensive) looking Italian restaurant. Above the double doors hung a sign that read 'Heaven's Door', the doors themselves were painted pearl white to match the theme. Parking the car and killing the engine Pogue walked around the front of the car and opened her door for her.

Her arm looped with his as they made their way through the doors and to reception. The restaurants lights were dimmed and the soft sound of music created a romantic atmosphere. A small 'wow' escaped Scarlett's lips.

Pogue smiled, "I take it you like it?"

"Are you kidding? This place is beautiful! It must cost a fortune!" Scarlett knew that she sounded horribly starstruck but she couldn't help it. Looking back to her old life she would never have guessed that she would be standing in a fancy restaurant with possibly the hottest guy she had ever met. It felt like a dream.

Pogue shrugged as he tried (and failed) to supress a smirk, "Old money has its perks. Come on." He led her further into the restaurant to a booth near the back. The restaurant was fairly full from where the booth was stationed you would never have been able to tell.

After taking a seat the waiter approached and took their orders they were left alone. Despite how much Scarlett wanted to saviour this moment there was still a little voice in the back of her mind telling her that she had to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into. She sighed slightly, "Pogue…before we go any further, what about Kate?"

"What about Kate?" He answered slowly.

"The thing about women Pogue is that you can only have one at a time, you can't have a collection and switch between them! You have to choose. Me or Kate?" Scarlett felt like a bitch but she wasn't about to get played. So it surprised her when Pogue laughed and locked eyes with her. Reaching across the table Pogue gently took her hand.

"You know the day collapsed during class, I was about to carry out, and Kate stopped me and demanded that I chose between you and her." Pogue explained.

"Who did you choose?" Scarlett was almost afraid to ask.

"I chose, I choose, and will always, choose you." Pogue answered sincerely and smiled at her. Scarlett was searching his eyes for any sign of deceit when the waiter returned with their food. Even as the waiter placed their food in front of them Pogue held her gaze and Scarlett found herself getting lost his eyes.

Pogue smiled. "Now that that's cleared up, tell me about yourself."

Scarlett shrugged, "Like what?"

"Like…your favourite colour?" Pogue prompted.

"Hmmm…gold. Yours?" she asked.

For the next twenty minutes the conversation continued to be a game of twenty questions, and for one perfect moment Scarlett actually felt…normal. But then that moment ended.

"Pogue! What the hell are you doing here?! With her!" Scarlett groaned inwardly at the voice. Kate.

"You really don't know when to quit do you Kate? It's over between you and Pogue or didn't he make that clear enough for you?" Scarlett said annoyed at the interruption.

"Is that right? Well I don't remember Pogue telling me that! Pogue?" Kate turned to Pogue once more.

Scarlett followed her gaze only to see Pogue looking between the two of them, clearly shocked and speechless. Scarlett scoffed, "Always choose me huh?" she practically snarled as she got up and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Scarlett wait!" Pogue called after her following her out. Just as he was about to reach her a dark blue Mazda pulled up in front of Scarlett.

The tinted windows rolled down allowing Scarlett to see that the driver was Mr Beamster. "Scarlett, get in."

Scarlett looked over her shoulder at Pogue who now stood next to a smirking Kate. There was nothing that Scarlett wanted to do more than to burn that smirk right off her face but instead she chose to accept the offer of a ride home and climbed into the car.

Once they had taken off the teacher asked her, "What happed?"

Scarlett sighed; her anger had left her and had been replaced by sorrow and regret. "I thought I'd finally met someone I could be myself around. Someone I could dropped my shield with…I was wrong."

"Where can I take you?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Just back to the dorms." Scarlett dreaded the thought of having to tell Nova about the disaster of a date. Not to mention having to see Pogue the next morning.

The remainder of the drive was silent. In an attempt to rid herself off the ace in her chest Scarlett allowed her old training to take over her mentality. The first thing she did was prioritise her jumbled mind. First how did Kate know where they would be? Sarah. Pogue would have told Caleb who would have told Sarah. Second should she be worried about her car? No, Pogue wouldn't damage her car. If there was one thing she had learned about Pogue in the last week it was that he respected machinery more than he respected some people. Thirdly, she was now riding shot gun with a teacher who had just happened to turn up…to that she had no answer.

As they pulled up in front of the dorm building Scarlett forced herself to be the embodiment of calm as she said "Thanks sir, you sure were at the right place at the right time."

He smiled, "No worries just glad I could help. Oh and call me Demetri."

Once upstairs Scarlett saw the the key and duct tape were gone. "Damn it!" she groaned. For a moment she considered simply picking the lock but then she decided that she would rather not interrupt…whatever it was that Nova and Reid were up to.

Walking back down the stairs she stopped on the third level. Scarlett had nowhere to go. She was well and truly alone. She didn't want to ruin Nova's date but the friend she had been staying with prior to actually moving into the dorms was long gone. She could try to find a hotel…

Just then one of the doors opened and the youngest Son of Ipswich stepped out holding a black towel in his left hand. Tyler stopped when he saw Scarlett. "Scarlett? You're back early, how was the date?"

Scarlett cursed the tears that prickled her eyes as she answered bitterly, "Your 'brother' is a lying jerk!"

Tyler looked surprised for a moment before walking over and taking her hand gently. "Say no more. It seems that Reid's spending the night with Nova…do you have some where to stay tonight?" his words and actions were so sincere that Scarlett felt her resolve crumble as she shook her head, not trusting her voice not to crack if she spoke.

Gesturing towards the still open door and giving her hand a gentle squeeze Tyler offered her a sad smile, "Come on then," he said before leading her inside. "You can sleep in my bed; I just changed the sheets this morning. I'll take Reid's."

"Are you sure, I don't mind-" Scarlett tried to protest before she was cut off.

"No no I insist! Besides I think Reid stole my pillow anyway." Tyler smiled as he took a seat on one of the beds.

Sitting on the other bed Scarlett couldn't keep the disbelief out of her voice as she asked, "Why are you doing this? I could always find a hotel or something, why go out of your way just to help me?"

Tyler looked at her as if he couldn't believe she was actually asking. Once he realised she was being sincere he shrugged and replied, "Because that's what friends do. They look out for each other. And besides, I can't have you thinking that all Sons of Ipswich are jerks, just two out of four." He laughed at his own joke before standing and grabbing the towel once more. "I'm gonna grab a shower, there's pj's in the third draw, they'll probably be a bit big for you but…" he trailed off.

"Thank you. I never had a friend like you growing up." Scarlett confessed.

Tyler just shrugged again, "Well now you do, make yourself at home." And with a final smile he left, locking the door on his way out.

**A/N I know this took forever to write and for that I'M SORRY**

**I hate it when people don't update and here I am not updating for ages! Anyway sorry if this chapter seemed a bit…what's the word…all over the place I guess? LOL**

**I hope that Tyler didn't seem too OOC but the film didn't really look into his character all that much and I really want him to be like the comforting/adorable little brother to Scarlett**

**Speaking of Scarlett, what are your thoughts? **

**P.S. Aiden Turners' sexy. That is all.**


End file.
